The Masked Beauty
by I. A. Johansen
Summary: Christine is abandoned by Raoul in a band of gypsies, who take advantage of her beauty. Can Erik save his Angel before her song completely leaves her? OPEN IF SOMEONE WANTS TO ADOPT IT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Masked Beauty

**By: **IsabelGibbs922

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Christine is abandoned by Raoul in a band of gypsies, who take advantage of her beauty. Can Erik save his Angel before her song completely leaves her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Erik, Christine, Raoul, or the original music. Gypsies, Rosa and Caroline are mine, as are some of the lyrics.

**Warnings: **Cursing, rape, spouse abuse, sexual scenes.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for the 2004 movie.

**Author's Notes: **I watched Phantom of the Opera about ten times, read several fanfictions about Erik coming back to rescue Christine from something bad, so here's my contribution. Most of the tunes used in this story are the tune for Angel of Music and Music of the Night. Angel of Music tunes will often begin with the words, "Angel of Music…" Music of the Night will not. This is only because I suck at making up new melodies. Key word back there is BEGIN. The phrase Angel of Music will be present in almost all the songs. Please be warned, the tune often follows the Mirror Scene, with Christine singing the standard Angel of Music tune, and Erik singing the bridge. Songs will be in italics.

* * *

><p>It had been several months since the Opera Populaire had burned down. Christine had been married to Raoul, but she was beginning to regret it. Ever since the encounter with the Phantom of the Opera in his cave, he had been distant to her, as if he had stopped loving her when she'd kissed the Phantom. She sat in her room, staring out at the rainy countryside. She began to remember the song he had once sung to her. She smiled softly smiled as she sang it.<p>

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.<br>Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar—"_

"Why are you singing that horrid song again?" Raoul said, opening the door to her room.

"Raoul! I—"

"Stop. I've told you I don't want to hear those songs again." Raoul yelled, causing Christine to flinch. "Now, I've arranged for us to take a trip, my dear."

Christine looked up. "Where, my love?" She asked, her face lighting up.

"A surprise, Lottie. Now, get packing, we leave in a half hour." Christine didn't see the smirk on Raoul's face as she turned to gather her things.

* * *

><p>Ever since he had left the Opera, Erik had been a wanted man in France. He had gathered his few precious belongings, some money, and a mask from Don Juan and fled to Spain. There he had purchased a small house, which he had littered with new music tools. He had helped a man with a bandit and, in return, was given a servant by the name of Rosa. He paid the girl for her troubles, but he rarely asked anything of her.<p>

He lived in the country, in a small town where no one cared about the fact he wore a mask. Even so, he stayed inside most of the time, often thinking of Christine.

One rainy summer day, he decided to get a change of scenery for a while. He informed Rosa he'd be gone for a few days, gathered some money, and set out on his black horse.

* * *

><p>"Is it raining over all of Europe?" Christine asked the air, staring out the window of her carriage.<p>

Raoul looked at her. "I suppose, Lottie."

Christine sighed. Why was Raoul being so distant and mean, even on the trip he'd planned for them? She contented herself with watching the scenery.

After a long time, the carriage entered a traveling band of gypsies. "What are we doing here, Raoul?" Christine asked when the carriage stopped and he got out.

"Come on, Christine; there's someone I want you to meet."

As they walked, Christine felt uncomfortable, wishing for a familiar face, other than Raoul's. She saw an old tent, folded, reading "Devil's Child." She flashed back to the Phantom's face for an instant, but reality returned when Raoul began to speak to someone. "Hello, monsieur. I have brought Christine." Christine turned to see who Raoul was speaking to; a man with a scraggly beard, leering at her. She inched over to Raoul.

"Hello, Señor." Christine offered with a smile.

"Christine, this is Mademoiselle Caroline Roux." Raoul said, indicating a pretty, young woman.

"Hello, mademoiselle."

"Hello." Her greeting was cold.

"Do you have the mask?" The gypsy asked.

Raoul held out a package wrapped in a fabric. "Here, is everything in order?"

"Yes, I believe it is. I have the mask, I have the girl, I have a new exhibit. I'm happy. Thank you, señor." Raoul and Caroline turned to leave, Christine ready to follow.

"Oh, no, señorita, you will not be leaving." The gypsy said, grabbing Christine's elbow roughly and dragging her away from Raoul.

"RAOUL!" Christine called out.

Raoul turned back. "I'm sorry Christine, but you're going to have to stay here."

"What?"

"I can't love you. I couldn't after you kissed that…that thing. I've since fallen in love with Caroline, but I couldn't marry her unless you were dead. Now according to my household, you are. I'm sorry."

"Raoul, Raoul, please don't do this. Raoul!" But it was too late, he was gone, leaving Christine alone in the hands of the gypsies.

"Señorita, I have something to make you a bit more…appealing, no fitting, to our exhibit." The gypsy said, handing her the package. "Open it."

Christine took it and unfolded the fabric. Gasping, she held the white mask Meg had been kind enough to give her from the Phantom's lair. "How…"

"I don't think it will fit quite right… perhaps a length of ribbon will do the trick." The gypsy said, snatching it from her and holding it to her face. "Take her."

Two men grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby tent, kicking and screaming the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Masked Beauty

Ch. 2

~Phantom of the Opera~

Erik was riding out into a field, trying to push an unusual sinking feeling out of his mind. He paid no attention to where he was going, so long as he was going fast. Suddenly he found himself in a gypsy encampment. He remembered his horrid childhood and was about to turn back when a feminine scream pierced the air.

"Please, no. No more. Please!" She shouted.

He knew that voice like the back of his own hand. "Christine?" Another shout and he dismounted and ran into the encampment, surveying the tents for some clue as to where she might be, or why she was shouting in pain.

"Señor! You must slow down, you'll run over someone!" Someone called, tugging on his cloak. Erik reluctantly slowed his pace to a brisk walk. He didn't know how long he walked until a person came to him.

"Come and see her, the Masked Beauty. Wonderful girl, all ready to serve you." The man said.

Erik pondered. It could be Christine. "Where is she?"

The man smiled. "There's a bit of a line, but I can put you up front for a little extra."

Erik handed the man two coins. "Señor, with this, I can take you around back."

"How much for two hours with her?" Erik asked.

"Two more."

Erik sighed and handed him four more coins. "This should cover for your discretion with time."

"Sí, señor. Take all the time you want. Come, I show you to the back." The man said, turning away. Erik quickly followed, Christine's voice calling out once again. "You have to wait moment, we have customer inside."

"Fine, leave." Erik said, sending the man scampering away. Pulling the flap away, he could see a translucent curtain hiding a person, no two people. Erik's heart jolted when he heard the voice of one. It was Christine. The man was abusing her, hurting her. He couldn't do anything right now, he'd risk them hurting her more.

"Please, stop. Please." Christine pleaded with the man.

"Oh, no, I use you for what I want. And I want this." The man did something causing Christine to scream in pain.

"AHHHHH! No, please, please! Stop it. Please!" Christine begged, but the man slapped her face hard. Erik flinched with each scream she made, with each sound of skin-on-skin contact.

It seemed like an eternity before someone called out, "Two minutes, señor!"

The man growled. "It seems my time is up, my dear. Now a final kiss…" He grabbed Christine's face, forcing to hold still as he forced his lips upon hers. Her muffled screams broke Erik's heart.

Finally the man left. Erik pulled aside the sheer curtain, and his heart broke all over again. She was completely bare, not a single scrap of clothing covered her body. Her skin was marred with bruises and cuts, all in various stages of healing. A rope was tied around her neck, tying her to the bed. But her face, her face surprised Erik. Covering the right side of her face was a mask. His mask, from the Opera. It was secured by a ribbon around her head. Tears leaked down reddened cheeks.

Erik knelt beside her, running a finger across her cheek to dry her tears, but she pulled away, not even opening her eyes. "Please, no more. Please." She whispered softly. Erik could feel tears of his own falling under his mask. He heard something more come from her, barely audible.

"_Angel of Music, promised guardian,  
>Where are you now, Phantom?<br>Raoul has left me in this prison,  
>Rescue me, please, Angel…"<em>

Renewed tears fell from her eyes. Erik gently ran his hand over her hair, singing her name gently. "_Chriiiistiiiiine, Chriiiiistiiiine. Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiistiiiiiine."_ Erik sighed heavily, " Oh, my angel, what have they done to you?" He expected no answer, and he got none. "Christine, I'm going to touch your neck to see if I can undo the rope." He spoke gently, hoping he wouldn't frighten her.

He looked at the knot on the rope and was clueless as how to untie it. Sighing, he pulled his dagger from its sheath. "Christine, you're going to feel something cold on your neck, but you can't move. I don't want to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Christine nodded, crying once again. Erik slowly and gently slid the blade under the rope and cut it swiftly. A red, nasty mark remained where the rope had been. "There, you can move now." Erik said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady.

When she didn't, Erik's eyes followed her arms up to her wrists where rope could be seen tying them to the bedposts. Her ankles were also bound. "Oh, my angel. My innocent angel…" He said softly, moving to cut the rope from her wrists.

He was about to cut the rope when he realized Christine still hadn't opened her eyes. "Christine, open your eyes."

She shook her head violently. "Please, don't make me. Please, no."

"Shh, Christine. You don't have to if you don't want to. But for right now, just keep your arms and legs still. Let me cut the ropes." Erik soothed. "Oh, Christine…" he whispered as he freed her limbs one at a time. When she was finally free, she curled into a ball, her back to him.

As she cried, Erik decided that he couldn't stay here much longer, the gypsies were mostly likely becoming unnerved by the lack of screams. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her limp body. "Christine, I'm going to lift you up and take you away from here." He said, sliding his arms under her and lifting her bridal style. He walked out of the tent the way he'd came and whistled for his horse.

After setting Christine on the saddle, he mounted and held her so she was leaning on his left arm. He kissed her forehead and started to walk his horse away. They walked for about five minutes before he heard shouts behind them.

"SHE'S GONE! THE MAN TOOK HER!"

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE; DO SOMETHING!"

Erik knew they would follow his tracks, so he quickly kicked his horse in to a gallop. He held the reigns with his right hand, and Christine with his left, hoping she wouldn't slip. He ran onto the main road and set off to his home.

* * *

><p>"Quick man, send a messenger to the Vicomte de Chagney's home. Tell him Christine has escaped." The lead gypsy ordered a young boy.<p>

"Sí, señor."

* * *

><p>As Erik approached his house, he slowed his horse to a walk. "Rosa!" He called.<p>

The young woman came out. "Señor, I did not think you would be back—" She stopped short when she saw Christine's frail figure. "Oh…"

"Rosa, I need you to hold her up while I dismount. Can you do that?" Erik said. Rosa nodded, and Erik slowly slid Christine off his horse. Rosa supported her easily, making Erik even more angry at the people who did this.

"Thank you." He said, once again lifting Christine into his arms. "Now, take my horse and put him up, then bring me a bowl of water, bandages and a clean cloth. I will be in my bedroom." Erik instructed as he took Christine inside.

Dropping her legs only long enough to open the door, he carried her the entire way to his room, setting her gently on the bed. _"Chriiiistiiiiine, Chriiiiistiiiine." _ He sang to her again.

He took the water and cloth when Rosa presented it to him and began to wash her wounds. He moved to wash her face and saw that he hadn't taken his mask off her. He gently slid off the ribbon and pulled the mask away, revealing the one area of skin that was unmarred by any injury. "Oh, Christine…my Angel of Music… my _Angel of Music…_" He began to sing to her as he washed her wounds.

"_No one, angel, shall harm you e'er again,  
>I'll protect you from any other pains.<br>Do not think of them, those who hurt your gentle heart,  
>I assure you, you will be alright.<br>Hear me sing the music of the night…"_

"Señor?" Rosa called quietly from the doorway.

Erik turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I thought, because la señorita looks my size, I could give one of my bed gowns, so she do not have to stay in the cloak."

Erik knew Christine would need clothing to at least be more comfortable in, so he nodded. Rosa curtsied and hurried out of the room.

He finished washing her wounds and picked up the bandages, gently wrapping them around her ankles and wrists. He lifted her and leaned her against his chest. He tilted her head forward as he bandaged her neck. He lay her down once again on the pillows and this time pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Rosa came in and put a folded gown on the bedside table. Erik nodded in acknowledgement, but kept his attention on Christine. Christine turned to her side, pulling the covers up to her chin, nestling into the pillow. Erik smoothed her hair a few times and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead before wrenching himself away from her side. He knew she needed to sleep, and he was sure that having him so close would force her to wake.

He took one last look at her, his heart breaking once again over the fact that his Angel of Music had been hurt so badly. He left the door slightly ajar, hoping it would send a message to Christine, when she woke, that she was free; no longer imprisoned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Masked Beauty

Ch. 3

~Phantom of the Opera~

Christine groaned as she woke. "What?... Where am I?" This wasn't the tent she'd been in for the past two weeks. Or at least that's how long she thought it had been. She reached up to rub her face and saw bandages on her wrist. "What? Why would someone tend to my wrists?

She suddenly became aware that something different was on her neck. Her hands shot to her throat, feeling another bandage. "Who did this?" She began to look around more carefully at the room she was in. It was neatly furnished, with a dresser, a table with a small oil lamp nearby; a bed gown folded over the back of its accompanying chair. Another small table was right beside the bed she was on, with only three things on it. A bowl with a rag hanging over the side, a glass of water, and the mask. The Phantom's mask. The mask that had been tied to her face ever since Raoul had abandoned her.

The door was slightly ajar for some reason. "Why would my captor leave the door open?" She asked the air. Throwing the covers off her, she got up, wincing as a pain shot through her back. She slid on the bed gown and opened the door slightly. Seeing no one, she ventured through the door.

After only two steps she stopped in her tracks. A man was sitting at a table in the parlor, his back to her. She quickly glanced around and saw that the main door was nearby, all she had to do was go down five steps and creep around the man and she would be free.

She slowly started down, but because she was watching the man and not her feet, she stumbled, making a noise that could have woken the dead.

**XxXx**

Erik was sitting at his music table, staring into the fire. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to dispel some of the tension that had built up there. Suddenly a noise from his bedroom startled him. He turned and saw Christine, holding herself up by the handrail that led up to the room.

"Christine? Are you okay?" He asked, getting up and moving towards her.

"Oh, no, please, I won't do it again." Christine pleaded, dropping to her knees as Erik approached her. "Please, monsieur, I won't try to leave again, please don't hurt me."

Erik's mouth gaped open a little, his heart once again breaking to see Christine groveling at his feet, begging to be spared from something he would never do. "Christine, I won't hurt you."

Christine didn't hear, she just kept pleading with him, now gripping his legs. "Please, monsieur, please, I won't leave again, I will do anything you ask, just please don't beat me."

"Beat you? Christine, why—?" He stopped short, realized that Christine was too hysterical to listen right now. He slowly knelt next to her. "_Chriiiiistiiine, Chriiiiistiiine." _ He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, allowing her to sob.

He held her for about two minutes before he became aware of her broken singing through her sobs.

"_Angel of Music, promised guardian,  
>Where are you now, Phantom?<br>Raoul has left me in this prison  
>Rescue me, please, Angel…" <em>

Erik bent his head over Christine's, resting his chin on her head and slowly responded in song.

"_Christine you are not imprisoned  
>I have brought you to my home.<br>Christine, my angel don't cry,  
>You are not alone…"<em>

Christine looked up, making eye contact with him for the first time. The fear in her eyes melted into recognition as she saw the mask covering his face, but then swiftly returned. Hesitantly, she reached a shaking hand up and touched the mask, fingering the strap. She lifted it a tiny bit before lowering her hand, scared to remove it.

Erik reached up, wincing when Christine shied away, and slid off his mask, revealing his deformity to her. Christine slowly reached up, still hesitant to do or say anything, and touched the rough side of his face, tracing around his eye and his ear. Finally, she broke down again, crying into his chest again.

"Oh, God. When they find out I'm gone…" Christine started.

"Sh, Christine, hush. Shhhhh." Erik soothed, once again beginning to sing to her:  
>"<em>Angel of Music, do not worry<br>You will be safe with me.  
>I have taken you away<br>Far away from those beasts…"_

"Is everything alright, señor—?" Rosa came in, gasping when she saw Christine.

Erik quickly turned away, for Rosa hadn't seen his face without a mask. "Everything's fine, Rosa. Go, I'll take care of her." Rosa nodded and left.

"Phantom?" Christine asked, drawing Erik's attention back to her.

"Yes?"

"I—I'm hungry. I haven't had much food since—"

"I'll have Rosa prepare you a broth." Erik said. "But, first, let's get you off this floor. Here." He stood and offered her his hand. Christine's own shaking hand reached up and took it, reminiscent of the day he had first taken her to his underground lair. Her hand was as cold as ice. He quickly helped her stand and led her to a sofa near the fire. "Sit here while I tell Rosa to fix you that broth." Erik said gently.

Christine nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

"Rosa?" Erik called, turning the corner to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Could you prepare a beef broth for Ms. Daae?

"Ms. Daae? La señorita?"

"Yes, her."

"Sí, I will make it."

"Thank you." Erik said. He glanced at Christine, who was still sitting right where he'd asked her to. He quickly went back into his bedroom and got his cloak from the bed.

He gently wrapped it around Christine's shoulders, causing her to gasp and start. "What are you doing?"

"You are cold, Christine. I was trying to warm you. Do you not want the cloak?"

"No, monsieur. I would like the cloak."

Erik nodded, moving around the sofa to sit beside her. She inched over to allow him to have most of the sofa. "Christine, why do you move away?"

"Is that not what you want? To have room?"

"I had plenty. You needn't worry yourself over that."

"Why are you doing this?" Christine asked, looking at him.

"Why am I doing what? I don't—"

"Why are you treating me like this when you're eventually going to do what everyone else has… when you're just going to… to…" Christine couldn't finish.

"Christine, I could never harm you. Don't you remember who I am?"

"Yes… but you… you let me go…" Christine stammered, struggling to keep her composure.

"Yes, Christine. Now I've rescued you, as you asked."

"You heard that?" Christine started.

"Christine, it is no crime; you called for me, I answered."

"I wasn't supposed to sing. They said they didn't want to hear my horrid voice."

"Horrid? Christine, your voice is not horrid in any way."

"It is. Don't lie to me, please."

Erik opened his mouth to respond, but Rosa came in with the broth. "Here you are, señorita."

Christine looked up at Rosa, then at the steaming bowl of broth in her hands. She reached out hesitantly and took the bowl. Rosa curtsied and left.

"Go on, Christine. It's yours. You may eat." Erik urged. Christine took the spoon from the bowl and lifted it, but she couldn't get the broth to her mouth, her hand was shaking so badly. "Here, my angel. Let me help." Erik said, moving closer. He took the spoon from her hands and fed her. Christine felt horrible that someone had to feed her like a small child. She felt like a failure that she couldn't even eat a bowl of soup.

When the broth was almost half gone, she stopped. "I can eat no more, monsieur." Erik took the bowl and set it aside, looking into her eyes. "Monsieur?" Christine asked when he didn't look away.

"Erik." Erik said.

"What?"

"My name is Erik. Please call me that. Not 'monsieur' or whatever else they told you. I am Erik."

Christine scanned Erik's face, looking for something to tell her she was okay. She found it in his eyes. His eyes told her he was telling the truth. "Erik? That's your name?"

"Yes, Christine. You are now the second person to know it."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Come, let's get you back to bed." He said, standing and offering her his hand.

Christine's breathing suddenly increased and Erik winced, knowing he had said the wrong thing. "Bed?" She asked softly.

"Yes, my angel. So you can sleep. How long has it been since you've slept well."

Christine sighed. "Since he left me."

Erik started. "Since who left you?" He asked, sitting back down. "Tell me what happened."

Christine looked out the window. "I'm not sure how long ago it was, maybe a few weeks. I was traveling with Raoul, a trip he'd planned, and we stopped with that band of gypsies. He had been acting unusual lately and he told me he couldn't love me and he… he left me there. He told me he couldn't remarry unless I was dead and I soon would be. He left with another woman…" Christine broke down, sobbing and holding herself. "While I was there, they tied your mask to my face and they forced me… they made me…"

"Shh, Christine, I've heard enough. I know what they did. I saw."

"What?" Christine was horrified that he'd seen her in such a state.

"When I came to get you, I had to wait for one man to leave. I saw what he did."

Christine completely broke down again, falling to the floor from the sofa. Erik quickly moved down to her and held her in his arms, once again allowing her to sob into his chest. "_Chriiiiistiiine, Chriiiiistiiine. _Sing for me, my angel."

"My voice is too horrid to sing." Christine whimpered.

"No, Christine, it's not. Do you not remember your debut?"

"My debut? You mean when I took over once for La Carlotta?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"N…N…No… I mean they clapped and…"

"They littered the stage with roses." Erik reminded. Christine didn't respond. "Come on, you need rest. Time to heal." Erik said, again standing and offering her his hand, which she now took. He escorted her to his room and made her comfortable in his bed. "Are you well, my angel?" He asked once more.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Erik nodded and turned to leave.

"Erik?" Christine called again. Erik turned back. "Please don't leave."

"I won't my angel." Erik said, pulling the chair out and sitting down. "I won't leave you again."

Christine smiled and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Erik took off his mask and rubbed his face. "Why would the Vicomte do this to Christine? She'd done nothing wrong." Erik sighed, looking at her. He began to formulate a plan in his mind, a plan to make sure no one would hurt her. As he leaned his head back against the wall the final part of his plan fell into place.

He must kill Raoul.


	4. DISCONTINUED

This story has been DISCONTINUED due to lack of inspiration for several years.

I may consider reviving this at a later time, however, I simply can't find any semblance of inspiration to continue this story.

I am currently in the process of writing a different story and would be very pleased if you would take a look at it when I post it.

And of course, all of my properly completed stories are still available for your reading pleasure!

Thank you and I hope to see you with my other stories!.


End file.
